


Jolene

by AlmightyAuthoress



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Rapunzel (Disney), Disney, Disney girl group, Elsa is smooth, F/F, F/M, Feel-good, Flynn's not great, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Is he cheating?, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Princesses are friends, Rapunzel Tries (Disney), Suddenly Gay, Tags Are Fun, These hoes ain't loyal, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, are the straights okay?, homewrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyAuthoress/pseuds/AlmightyAuthoress
Summary: Rapunzel is not going to lose her boyfriend to the mystery women he talks about in his sleep.Even if Rapunzel knows that she's drop-dead gorgeous.
Relationships: Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> I like Flynn as a character! But for this, he had to be a certain kind of way. No hate to cannon Rider.

Rapunzel's worst fear was realized at 3:00 a.m. in the middle of a fit of insomnia. She had been snuggling up in her boyfriend’s bed after he insisted she stay the night. Flynn had fallen asleep within 10 minutes and she stayed awake staring at the ceiling until the early morning. She didn’t mind so much. If she couldn't sleep, it was nice to be cozy and listen to him snore. The snoring turned into words. She smiled and leaned in to try and make sense of his rumblings. However, it was no longer amusing when he started saying another woman’s name.

“Elsa, Elsa,” he said over and over again in his sleep.

Response all shook him awake. Surely it meant nothing. It probably wasn’t her worst fear that she was slowly losing her boyfriend to someone else. But Rapunzel was not the type to wait and find out. She continued shaking him until he started to show the first signs of life. He half rolled over to face Rapunzel. He was only about 24% awake. But she decided he was awake enough for a brief and gentle interrogation.

“Flynn” she said, “what were you dreaming about?”

“What?” he responded in a groggy voice.

“Just now,” Rapunzel said, “You were dreaming about something. And you were talking in your sleep. What was it about?”

“Ah, Flynn said, “I was dreaming about the most wonderful date.”

“With who?”

He was quiet. With his eyes closed and body unmoving, rapunzel wondered if he had gone back to sleep. Eventually he responded.

“You of course.” He said before actually falling back asleep.

She was satisfied with his answer. She took a deep breath and relaxed knowing that her worst fear was actually a bit of late-night paranoia. She would have remained satisfied with his answer except that not 2 and a 1/2 minutes later he began whispering the same name.

“Elsa,” he said, “Kiss me Elsa.”

Rapunzel was plunged headfirst back into her worst nightmare. Her supposedly loving boyfriend was moaning the name of another woman in the bed that they shared. Rapunzel liked to think that she was not quick to judgment or jealousy, but Flynn's last mumblings were so painfully on the nose that she couldn’t land on any other conclusion.

Rapunzel's spent the rest of the night anxiously contemplating if her boyfriend was falling for another mystery woman. She would wonder whether or not this was a real woman or just a manifestation that he was bored in their relationship. Maybe it was still nothing. Maybe it was everything. Finally, at 6:42 a.m. she got out of bed after giving up on sleep all together.

When flynn woke up at 11:23 am, Rapunzel had breakfast and coffee waiting for him. She had decided in the hours since her anxiety spell, that questioning Flynn about calling out the name of another women while sharing a bed with her was unfair when he was half asleep. She convinced herself yet again, that this was nothing to fret about, and that now that flynn was awake, he would have a perfectly reasonable explanation. Then they could laugh and chalk it up to weird dream speak.

“Morning, princess” Flynn said as he took a perfectly balanced cup of coffee from Rapunzel.

“Good Morning.” Rapunzel said, “Say, Flynn, would I be able to ask you a question? Even if it's a tiny little bit random.”

“Am I in trouble?” He asked.

“What, no, of course not. Nothing like that (I hope). It's that I have a question and it's gonna be kinda weird, so bear with me?”

“Okay, shoot blondy.”

“Do you know anyone named Elsa?”

Flynn paused mid sip.

“See, its a completely weird question. It doesn’t make any sense. what was I thinking? ahg, right?”

“Right.” Flynn said putting down the coffee cup. He didn’t look up at Rapunzel.

“But do you?” She asked.

He finally looked her straight in the eye. “I can’t say I have ever met someone, who’s name I knew to be Elsa. This is a rider guarantee.” He shot her the classic ‘smolder’ look.

“Okay, yeah, it must be nothing then.” She said.

“Can I ask now, why the random question?” He asked.

“Well, you’re going to think this is silly. But last night, in your sleep, you were talking about an Elsa. So, I began to wonder if maybe she was a real person. Paranoid, I know, ha.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” He said, “It was probably about work then.” Flynn left the used coffee cup on the table for Rapunzel to clean as he stood up to begin the daily ritual of quaphing his hair with gels.

“Work?”

“Yeah, my boss.” Flynn, got ready for the day using a kitchen mirror and sink instead of the bathroom like a normal person.

“Wait, is your boss’s name Elsa?”

“Mmmh yeah.”

“But you just said you’d never met anyone named Elsa.”

Flynn stopped again, like a rabbit in front of headlights. He resumed 40 seconds later, confident like nothing had ever happened.

“Oh, well, I meant except for her. It's early in the morning. I forgot. You can’t expect me to be clear-headed. I hardly ever see her, so of course, I forgot.”

“Right.” Rapunzel said. But internally she was back to the panic she’d felt in the early hours of the morning. She was having a hard time convincing herself this was no longer nothing.

She’d left his apartment as soon as she could without making it a thing. Which meant after she’d cleaned up the kitchen by herself.

Rapunzel took one step through the doorway of her apartment before bursting into tired tears. Her roommate, Mulan, took one look at her and called in the troops for an emergency Sunday girls brunch.

Within 30 minutes Rapunzel found herself teary-eyed, picking at the world’s most over the top cookie-brownie sprinkle sunday (perks of knowing the owner).

“So wait,” Belle said from across the booth table, “He actually lied about knowing her? That means he’s hiding something.”

“He said he forgot about her.” Rapunzel said. “So she’s insignificant right?”

“His subconscious clearly didn’t forget about her.” Belle said.

Rapunzel groaned. She felt bad about letting the ice cream melt and drip all over the table, especially since it had been Tiana’s gift to try and cheer her up. But her stomach was so twisted in knots, she couldn’t imagine eating it.

“It does seem suspicious,” Mulan said, “But it could all still be a coincidence. If you still love him, it’s best not to jump to conclusions too fast.” Mulan steadily rubbed Rapunzel’s back, which helped her keep calm.

Tiana slid into the booth next to Belle.

“I’m sorry. Today is so busy. What did I miss?” Tiana said.

“Flynn is having sex dreams about another woman.” Belle said.

“Don’t say that!” Rapunzel yelled. Mulan threw a napkin at Belle.

“Hell no. If he’s thinking about other women, it's time to go.” Tiana said. “You deserve someone’s full attention.”

“No way. Stake your ground. Rapunzel,” Belle said, “Its time to fight for your man.”

“Fight for him?” Rapunzel said.

“Yes. Don’t let some other bitch sneak in and steal his attention.” Belle said.

“Like you’ve ever done that.” Mulan said.

“Yes I do. Every day, I have to fight Adam’s attention away from those video games. It's part of romance.”

“That’s different and you know it. “ Tiana said, “Who is this girl anyway?”

“It's his boss,” Rapunzel said, “Her name is Elsa.”

“I bet I can find her.” Tiana pulled out her phone and began searching. “Elsa at Arendelle Mortgage Brokerage… and… found her. Oh. dang.”

“Let me see.” Rapunzel snatched the phone away from Tiana. The women in the picture looked young, probably the same age as Rapunzel, which was surely too young to be someone’s boss. Damnit, she must be really smart. She was gorgeous too, with tender blonde hair and cheekbones so sharp Rapunzel wanted to commit Seppuku on them. Even from the stuffy picture, the woman’s eyes were so beautiful they seemed to touch a deep part of Rapunzel’s heart. No wonder Flynn would become obsessed with her.

Rapunzel collapsed onto the table in defeat, letting the melted ice cream soak into her hair.

Belle and Mulan turned to catch a peek at the woman.

“Damn, is she a model?” Belle said.

“Not if she’s Rider’s boss.” Mulan replied.

“It doesn’t matter how she looks,” Tiana snatched her phone back, “Don’t put up with a man who’s not loyal.”

A chef burst through the kitchen door, waving a towel in the air.

“Sorry, ya’ll. I got to go.” Tiana said. “As always, brunch is on the house. Text me if you need anything Rap.” Tiana then left to go put out literal fires.

“We could still take this bitch on.” Belle said. “You don’t want to lose him right?”

“No,” Rapunzel said. The thought of starting life again without her boyfriend made her very sad.

“Mulan, you’re good with strategy. How are we gonna take Elsa down.” Belle said.

“I am not participating in this,” Mulan said. “Rap, I say, just talk to him again.”

Rapunzel did not talk to him again. She was too nervous to reach out and face him. Though he didn’t seem to notice since he had a busy work week. Probably because he was spending all his time fawning over his boss. Instead, Rapunzel had a very anxious week avoiding him. She couldn’t get the image of his boss out of her head. The woman haunted her waking hours. How could she even begin to compete with someone like that?

The worst part was that Flynn never texted or called her. As if he didn’t even notice they hadn’t spoken since that morning in his apartment. As Rapunzel thought about it, throughout the life of their 9-month relationship, she almost exclusively texted first. The thought only sunk her deeper into her depression.

Friday morning she got a text from Belle.

_We’re going out tonight. Drinks on me. It’ll help you with your spiral. I want to check out this new bar._

A night out with her friends was decidedly better than sulking at home. Belle was true to her word and paid for every round of shots.

The four of them downed another shot of whiskey.

“You guys appreciate this. After tonight its not happening again.” Belle said.

Rapunzel felt loose and began to sink into the atmosphere of the bar. It was loud and dark and chaotic but after all that alcohol she began to feel like she was also a loud and dark and chaotic person. In fact, she was ready to pull Mulan onto the dance floor the next time they played a song that wasn’t a lame techno remix.

Then she caught a glimpse of tender blonde hair. In fact, it seemed to catch every light inside the bar.

“Well, would you look at that.” Belle said, clearly seeing the blonde hair as well, “What a coincidence.”

“What did you do,” Mulan said.

“You’re not the only one with tactics.” Belle said, “I was able to track down homewrecker’s favorite bar. And I got intel that she would be here tonight.”

Rapunzel stared at Elsa from across the bar. She had shown up in a tight, black sequence dress that seemed to only highlight her natural radiance. Elsa had taken a table by the bar with another auburn haired-girl and a blond oaf of a man. Rapunzel thought she had been blown away by the picture. But seeing her in person was a whole other experience. Though, the liquor probably helped.

“Rapunzel.” Belle said. Rapunzel snapped back to look at her. “Now’s your chance. Confront her, tell her to back off Rider. He’s yours.”

“He’s mine.” Rapunzel repeated.

“Don’t do this.” Mulan pleaded. Tiana seemed resigned to watch it all play out.

Part of her brain knew Mulan was right. But a bigger part had a strong urge to do exactly as Belle said and storm over to her. Must be the liquid courage.

She slammed her empty shot glass down and pushed through the crowd of people until she was standing right in front of Elsa.

“HEY!” Rapunzel shouted.

Elsa looked her up and down. “Hey there.” She replied.

“I am Flynn Rider’s girlfriend and I won’t let you take him from me.” Rapunzel nearly cried out.

Elsa turned to her other companions, “Ana, would you be able to get me a drink.” Ana must have picked up on her cues because she and the blonde man left them alone without another word.

“You’re Rider’s girlfriend,” Elsa repeated.

“Yes.” Rapunzel replied.

“I take it you know about the complaints?” she said.

“Complaints?”

“Yes, I’ve had to file 3 HR complaints about him in the last month for inappropriate flirting.”

“He really flirted with you?” Rapunzel choked out.

“He really did. He wasn’t very good at it either.” Elsa said.

“Well, you can’t have him. It doesn’t matter that you might be the hottest person I’ve ever met, or that you smell like Christmas or even that your voice makes everything you say sound like poetry. He’s mine. You can’t steal him.”

Instead of being angry, Elsa blushed and smiled at Rapunzel.

“I’m the hottest person you’ve ever met?” She asked.

Ah, did she say that?

“Tell you what,” Elsa continued, “ you’ve clearly gotten the short end of the stick here. Would you let me buy you a drink to make up for it? We can talk about how a woman like you needs to be treated.”

Just like that Rapunzel’s anger evaporated. “I’m sorry, say again?”

“Of course, we’d have to sit close to be able to hear each other. If you’d like you can continue to tell me I’m beautiful and I just might return the favor.”

Rapunzel just stared at Elsa, her alcohol-laden brain just starting to put together what Elsa was suggesting. She looked over the woman in front of her, noticing the way she leaned closer to Rapunzel. If Rapunzel moved an inch, she’d practically be in Elsa’s arms. She realized she kind of wanted to try.

Wait, was she attracted to women?

“What do you say?” Elsa asked.

Rapunzel barely hesitated before saying, “Yes, please.”

Rapunzel never did hear from Flynn again. Though after how the night at the bar ended, she never really minded.


End file.
